


Sweet Jesus pure smut

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slight Bondage, Smut, Some Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm





	Sweet Jesus pure smut

Oh sweet Jesus, the things this man does with his tongue, fingers, mouth, and every last inch of him was pure heaven. There wasn’t anything he couldn’t do to get me riding the greatest high of my life. He could just look at me and I’d melt and my panties would be immediately soaked. 

 

“{Y/N}, are you ok?” Dean asked poking my arm. 

 

I blinked a few times trying to clear my mind. “Yeah. I must’ve zoned out, sorry.” 

 

Sam chuckled from the other end of the table as he flipped another page in the lore book. I narrowed my eyes at him before giving Dean a soft smile. 

 

“As long as you’re still with us.” Dean chuckled as he slid another book over to me. 

 

“I’ll probably call it quits soon though. My eyes are starting to hurt and we all know Sam could do this for days.” I teased. 

 

“Yeah. We should call it quits soon. We all need rest.” Sam agreed with a small smirk that was directed at me. 

 

I slides chair back and stood up. “I’m calling it quits now. So, you two have fun.” I smiled at both of them before walking out of the library. 

 

I stood in my shared bathroom brushing my hair out, getting ready for a shower when I heard the bedroom door open and shut. 

 

“Are you in there?” Sam’s voice filled the room. 

 

“Yes. I’m gonna shower, ya wanna join me?” I asked, poking my head out of the bathroom. 

 

“Maybe.” He mumbled as he began taking his clothes off. 

 

I rolled my eyes, knowing he’d be joining me shortly. I turned the water on letting it warm up when his arms wrapped around me. 

 

“Can I help you?” I asked laughing. 

 

“Shut the water off.” His voice was husky and deep, sending vibrations through my entire body. 

 

I shut the water off and let him lead me out into our room. There was something about him when he was in the mood that made me weak and submissive. 

 

His hands trailed down my semi naked body sending chills down my spine. His lips found my neck and made quick work of that little sensitive spot that makes my knees weak. He bite down on my shoulder before stepping in front of me, lifting me up he buried his face between my breast. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to keep my breathing even, which was hard when he knew exactly what he was doing to me. 

 

He laid me on the bed and tied my wrists to the headboard with silky ribbon. I watched with anticipation and a hint of fear as he maintained eye contact while he ran his tongue down my body. I moaned out as inserted a finger while gently nibbling and running his tongue in circles around my clit. 

 

“Sam please.” I begged fighting against the restraints. 

 

“I don’t think so beautiful.” 

 

His hot breath against my heat made me squirm and yearn for more. He continued the slow pumping of his fingers, occasionally scissoring his fingers. Before I knew what was going on he had his tip at my entrance and was pushing in. I moaned out his name, tugging at my restraints once again. I needed to touch him, I needed to run my nails down his sweat slickened body, to make him moan put my name as I leave my mark on him. 

 

“Relax baby. I’ll let you touch soon enough.” He purred as he flicked my earlobe with his tongue as he filled me entirely. 

 

“Fuck.. Sammy.” I breathed out feeling him twitch against my walls. 

 

“God damn it {Y/N}... you feel so good.” He groaned as he slowly moved his hips backwards. 

 

His slow pumping was driving me crazy. He my breast in his mouth, tongue swirling around my nipple while his other hand playing with my clit I managed to get one hand out of the restraints. I ran my hand through his hair pulling on it ever so slightly. 

 

“Mmmm. Naughty girl.” He groaned out as his mouth left my breath exposing it to the cold air. 

 

“You know I  _ need _ to touch you.” I purred as I freed my other hand. 

 

Running my nails down his chest drawing a little blood he smiled down at me. His hips stopped moving, his cock twitching, his hand leaving my clit. He held me against him as he sat back, with me straddling him. He placed his left hand in the middle of my back, holding me flush against him while his left hand grabbed my ass. I rolled my hips watching his eyes flutter shut. 

 

“Fuck.” He moaned out, running his hand up up my back and grabbing a fistful of hair. 

 

I slowly began to bounce up and down, giving him the same treatment he had given me until he was pulled my hair just how I liked it and rubbing my clit with his free hand. 

 

“Fuck… Sammy.” I panted still riding him as my climax drew closer. 

 

“I got this.” He kissed me as he laid me back down on the bed. Keeping himself fully inside he held both of my legs off to one side and began pounding into me. 

 

I cam with a cry of his name as he whispered soft, loving things in my ear until we both had rode out our highs together. He collapsed next to me breathing heavy. 

 

I rolled to my side and ran my finger over a scratch. “Sweet Jesus babe.” I breathed out. 

 

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. “I prefer to be called Sam.” 

 

I smacked his chest and let out a sigh. “Now, I definitely need a shower.” 

 

A rough knock sounded at the door. We both stared at it, waiting for it fall down. “Next time you guys decide to have sex, soundproof your room first! Ya damn animals.” Dean yelled from the other side. 

 

“I’m not even sorry.” I giggled as I got out of bed. “Karma for all the times he’s had sex within our earshot.” 

 

I flipped the bathroom light on and ran the water again. Sam’s hands were around my waist once again. 

 

“I’m joining you.. round two.” He stayed as he gently bit my shoulder. 

 

“Go harder this time. I really want scream.” I teased as I grabbed a handful of him causing him to get hard instantly. 

 

“You got it babe.” He smiled down at me before picking me up and stepping into the shower. 


End file.
